


Drei

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Five: double penetration in two holesAs usual, Astrid finds a way to fill the silence. “Have you ever been curious,” she asks, her tone affecting casualness, “what it might be like to be with him?”Perhaps Caleb should have been expecting the question, but he was not, in any conceivable way, and he feels the air rush from his lungs.
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Drei

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Caleb’s internalized homophobia, and manipulative mindfuckery (of the nonmagical variety) leading to dubcon. I don’t consider this dark, but it sure ain’t healthy, and it’s open-ended. If that's not your cup of tea, I'll catch you tomorrow. If you need more info before reading, please skip to the end notes. Also, this takes place in the Soltryce Academy days, but we’re gonna say everybody’s 18.
> 
> ETA: FUCK A DUCK, the very second after I posted this, I remembered they know him as Bren. But it's late and I don't feel like changing it. ~~I may or may not fix it later; if you have strong feelings, leave them in the comments while I facepalm forever. For now, let's call it an AU.~~
> 
> Son of ETA: Welp, it's more than a month later and, upon rereading it, the name doesn't bother me, so I'm leaving it the way that it is. Kind of hard NOT to think of him as Caleb, y'know? Thanks to everyone who left kind comments!

Caleb has known from the beginning that Astrid will take to bed whom she pleases; it was something he accepted upon initiating their relationship. He, too, is free to share himself with others, but he has not found the opportunity to do so. Or, more accurately, he has not had the desire. There are many other attractive women at the Academy, and a few of them have even made their intentions known to him, but he finds the idea of sleeping with any of them… disagreeable.

However, despite the candidness with which Astrid has always engaged in her dalliances, Caleb has never seen them with his own eyes. For that, he is grateful, as he does not care to imagine her with others. And she is too careful with her own reputation to allow him to stumble across more than a small mark or two on her body. There are no secret correspondences to lose, no torrid liaisons in the corners of the library that might be overseen and cause rumors.

Which is why it is shocking in the extreme to enter Astrid’s room at the appointed time to find her atop another man, head thrown back as she rides his cock. She’s moving quickly, her slender thighs flexing, and Caleb knows intimately from the sound of her cries that she is nearing climax.

It is even more shocking after they finish, when the man sits up and Caleb sees Eodwulf’s face gazing back at him.

A lazy, sated grin spreads across his friend’s face. “Caleb. Good to see you.”

Caleb’s mouth hangs open, unable to form words as Astrid turns her upper body to face him. She still has Eodwulf’s cock inside her as she brushes a hand across her forehead and says, “Oh, Caleb, my apologies. I seem to have let time get away from me.” Her tone is somewhat less than apologetic.

She dismounts Eodwulf, and Caleb does not quite manage to look away in time. He keeps his eyes averted in the hope that they will both take the moment to cover themselves, but when he turns back, it seems only Astrid has done so. Eodwulf approaches him, holding his clothes in his hands. Caleb does not mean to stare at the muscles in his friend’s arms, the sweat glistening on his chest, but it is hard to do otherwise when Wulf is so broad that he takes up nearly the whole of Caleb’s field of vision.

The smile has not left Eodwulf’s face. “Eh, sorry about that,” he says with a shrug. “But she just kept coming and coming, and I didn’t want to stop her. You know how she is.” He slaps Caleb on the shoulder with one meaty hand before walking past him to dress in front of the mirror.

Astrid, for her part, has hurriedly thrown on her bathrobe. Caleb is still standing in the doorway to her bedroom, unable to speak, and she comes up to him, rising up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “Let me see him out, and then I’ll get ready,” she says. Perhaps he’s imagining it, but Caleb is sure he can smell Wulf’s sweat cooling on her body. He backs away so that she will not have to feel the heat of the shameful erection beginning to tent his trousers.

She does not bathe before they go out to dinner. There is no time – they have reservations.

“Are you angry with me?” she asks later, much later.

They are lying in bed, Caleb having successfully avoided the subject all throughout dinner and what came after. He had not thought Astrid would want him tonight, not after her earlier exertions, but he had been sorely mistaken. If anything, she had seemed more eager, hiking up her skirt as soon as they returned to her room and pushing Caleb down to his knees. He hadn’t hesitated, licking into her like a starving man without thinking what else he might taste. He knows her flavor by now, and by extension, what is not. It is… not nearly as unpleasant as he might have thought.

He hadn’t answered, so she asks again: “Are you angry with me? For Wulf?”

“N-no,” he says, because it’s the only answer he can give. But as the word leaves his mouth, he realizes that it’s true – anger is not what he feels. He does not know the name for what he feels.

“Good,” she sighs. “Because it’s just sex with him. He doesn’t hold me. He doesn’t make me laugh or listen to me vent or stroke my hair the way you do. He’s fun, but he’s not you.”

Though Caleb knows Eodwulf’s cock was only partially hard when he saw it, he knows it’s bigger than his own. What he doesn’t know is why that thought comes to him in this moment, but he’s grateful that his flushing cheeks will be hard to see in the dark. “Have you… been with him often?”

“Only a few times. I wasn’t sure it was quite right, as you two are such close friends.”

“And yet you did it anyway,” Caleb says, his heart beginning to pound at his boldness in being so direct with her.

“But you _like_ Wulf.”

Caleb hesitates. That was a pointed statement, but he’s unsure where Astrid is pointing. “He has been my friend for many years, yes.”

“Your friend,” she says cryptically. “And mine. He is very handsome, don’t you think?”

Caleb’s mouth suddenly goes dry. “I do not think I am the right person to answer that question.”

“Why not? You have eyes. Do you find him pleasant to look at?”

“I am… I am a _man_ , Astrid. As is he.”

She pushes up on one elbow, and even in the moonlight filtering through the curtains, he can see her roll her eyes. “I had gathered as much on both counts. Pretend you are looking with a woman’s eyes, then. Is he attractive to you?”

It has all the makings of a trap, but Caleb has no choice but to answer. “He is… tall. Strong. Popular with the other women at the school. I suppose he has a handsome face.”

Astrid gives a soft snort of laughter, like she has found Caleb’s answer unimpressive. “There, did that hurt so much to say?”

“I am not sure why you needed me to say it.”

“I was just curious,” she says, her voice turning sweet as she reaches up to stroke Caleb’s cheek. “I enjoy being with you more, but I also enjoy being with him. He is generous in bed, just as you are.”

Caleb should say _I do not want to hear this, Astrid_. He should say _why should I care what Eodwulf is like in bed?_ Instead, he says nothing.

As usual, Astrid finds a way to fill the silence. “Have you ever been curious,” she asks, her tone affecting casualness, “what it might be like to be with him?”

Perhaps Caleb should have been expecting the question, but he was not, in any conceivable way, and he feels the air rush from his lungs. “ _What?_ ”

“Not _alone_ with him,” she says quickly. “The three of us work so well together, in the classroom. On missions. In interrogations. We can anticipate each other’s moves and needs.”

Caleb can barely find the words to string together. He rarely swears, but he finds it necessary now. “So you think we should _fuck_?”

The smile lighting up Astrid’s face is brighter than the moonlight. “Yes! Wouldn’t it be fun?”

“ _Astrid_ ,” he cries in disbelief. He should push her away. He should get dressed and leave. Instead, he does nothing.

“Just think about it,” she coos. “You don’t have to give your answer now. There are ways, you know. Things we can all do together, where you and Wulf don’t necessarily need to… to touch each other in that way, if you don’t want.”

Caleb doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he doesn’t. He just pulls her back into his arms and strokes her hair.

Days pass. She brings it up frequently. In the end, there’s only one answer that he can give.

She is discreet. So is Eodwulf. Their studies and their patriotic activities demand it of them. No one else need know that he… that they… that Caleb has indulged his girlfriend’s desires in the presence of another man.

Even after he’s agreed, Astrid sweetens the deal with another promise, something the two of them have yet to try together. Something on the cusp of being truly taboo, but not so off-limits that Caleb has not fantasized about it. Astrid implies it’s a potential pleasure she’s never experienced before, but she stops short of saying so outright, and Caleb will take her at what word she’s given him.

Eodwulf’s cheeks flush as he watches Caleb prepare her, and Caleb chooses to believe it’s out of jealousy. He knows Astrid likes his fingers, how easily they find the sweet spot inside of her and work it until she’s incoherent with pleasure. So if she wants his fingers elsewhere, he is happy to provide. First, though, Caleb makes sure Astrid is satiated, fucking her with tongue and fingers until she’s moaning his name for Wulf to hear. She comes twice before pushing Caleb’s head away and planting a hard, pleased kiss on his wet mouth.

They need extra lubrication for the task at hand, a sweet-smelling oil that Astrid procured somewhere, and even as relaxed as she is, it takes time to get her ready. What seems nearly impossible at first is surprisingly easy with some patience, and soon Caleb is gliding three fingers in and out of her ass as easily as he would her cunt. If he hears the slick sound of Wulf fucking his oiled fist in time with those fingers, he refuses to look and acknowledge it.

The positioning takes some work. They end up deciding that Caleb should recline on a stack of pillows on the bed, and that Astrid should lower herself down onto him with her back facing his chest. Wulf’s strength is a great help in this, ensuring that Astrid does not sink down faster than is safe, does not take too much of Caleb’s length before she is ready. Wulf keeps his arms around her, his big hands spreading her ass and supporting her weight at the same time. She pants softly as they all work together to impale her.

Caleb holds his cock steady, imagining he is prepared for the heated clutch of her body until it happens, until the head breaches her tight ring of muscle. “Stop!” he wails, tugging painfully at his balls.

“What is it?” Wulf asks, voice strained.

“I…” It is humiliating in the extreme, having to say it out loud. “I was about to come.”

Caleb expects laughter, but his friends seem sympathetic. “I could use a moment, too,” Astrid says. “Just breathe. It will pass.”

It does, though it takes longer than Caleb wishes. Astrid calls a halt twice more before her hips come flush with Caleb’s, and Caleb is grateful for both pauses.

But then she is fully seated on him, his cock buried to the root in her ass, and he can wrap his arms around her and rub his cheek against the spot between her shoulders.

“This feels good?” he asks, trying not to gasp.

Then she wriggles a little, and he fails at that task. “It feels… full,” Astrid says. “Strange, but good, I think.”

“Better in a moment,” Eodwulf says, and Caleb realizes that, for a moment, he had forgotten Wulf was there.

Astrid leans back into Caleb’s chest, getting comfortable. “Touch me, Caleb,” she sighs, taking one of Caleb’s hands and bringing it to her mound. “Make me wet for him.”

Even if it weren’t for the oil, Caleb is certain she’s already wet, but he complies, happy for the opportunity to bring her more pleasure. She moans sweetly when his fingers strum against her clit. Caleb doesn’t mean to meet Wulf’s eyes in that moment, but it happens nonetheless. He is looking on hungrily, eyes flicking back and forth between Astrid’s face and Caleb’s hand. His own hand works loosely over his cock, which is indeed larger than Caleb’s, proudly erect and flushed dark at the head. He doesn’t know whether Wulf catches him looking, but Caleb buries his face against Astrid’s neck and focuses on pleasing her.

It’s not long before she says, “I’m ready,” and reaches out to pull Wulf to her. He goes easily, kissing her, and it’s terribly odd, seeing and hearing a kiss from so close without participating. Caleb recognizes the soft sound of Astrid’s breath, but the rasp of her tongue against Wulf’s is both unexpected and arousing.

Wulf takes his time lining up and pushing into her with patience that Caleb doesn’t know if he would have, were there positions reversed. Wulf’s eyes, when they look up to catch Astrid’s, are softer than Caleb would have expected, as though he’s checking Astrid’s expression for any signs of pain or discomfort. Caleb doesn’t know what expression his own face makes when he registers the increased pressure against his cock where it’s buried inside Astrid, the fact that it’s Wulf’s cock pressing against his own through the thin barrier of Astrid’s body. He doesn’t know what his face does, nor whether Wulf sees it.

Then they’re pressed together, the three of them, closer than Caleb ever thought any three bodies could be. Wulf is kneeling between Caleb’s spread legs, which are in turn keeping Astrid’s spread even wider. It doesn’t seem like it should be possible for all three of them to share the same space, but somehow they are accomplishing it. And then Wulf draws back – just a little, no more than an inch or two – and thrusts forward, and Caleb forgets to think at all.

Astrid and Caleb can hardly move like this, so it must be Wulf who moves enough for the three of them. And he does, his thrusts shallow but powerful, the force of them passing through Astrid and into Caleb. Caleb had been uncertain how it would work, how he would receive stimulation in this position, but in reality he has to do nothing except hold on. Every time Wulf fucks into Astrid, it grinds her on Caleb’s cock, and then – _then_ – the pressure of Wulf’s pistoning cock presses up the full length of Caleb’s inside of her. It’s an overload to the senses, and Caleb cries out on every thrust louder than Astrid does.

He tries to focus on anything but his own pleasure, worming his hand back between Astrid and Wulf to find her clit. His blunt, blind fingers stumble too low, rubbing at Wulf’s cock where it enters Astrid’s body. Wulf yelps with surprise, groaning, “Fuck, _Caleb_.” At the sound of his name, Caleb feels his muscles quiver, begging for release.

Caleb means to pull his hand away; he truly does. But Wulf changes the angle slightly, keeps it trapped between himself and Astrid, and Caleb must endure the feeling of Wulf’s cock sliding back and forth across the tips of his fingers. Wulf moans, low and sweet, and again Caleb finds his eyes meeting Wulf’s without meaning to.

Wulf presses in deep, driving Astrid back against Caleb’s chest, and leans forward. A strong hand comes around to cup the back of Caleb’s head, and he’s being pulled forward, too, until his lips meet Wulf’s over Astrid’s shoulder. It’s hardly even a proper kiss – Wulf’s breathing too hard, and Caleb can’t quite wrap his mind around what’s happening well enough to respond at all – and it’s over quickly, but it leaves Caleb shocked and utterly defenseless.

He sees the quick, white flash of Wulf’s grin before the pressure on his chest eases as Wulf draws back. There’s a moment where everything slows, an unnatural calm like the silence of birds before an oncoming storm, and then Wulf’s hips snap forward. He’s driving in at a punishing pace this time, still shallow but much faster, and Caleb feels the end approaching.

At least it makes him regain his senses, take proper control of his hand again and rub Astrid’s clit in time with Wulf’s thrusts. By all the gods, Caleb _will_ make her come before he does. He succeeds, but it’s a near thing – she cries out and he feels her inner muscles start to flutter just as he hits the point of no return. And then he knows nothing save for the pleasure overtaking him, wrenched up from deep in his bowels. Wulf lasts a little longer, his thrusts continuing even as Caleb becomes too sensitive for more. He cannot blame Astrid for the way she continues clenching around him until Wulf has spilled inside her. After a few more gentle, rocking thrusts, they all settle into stillness.

He cannot meet Eodwulf’s eyes, after. Luckily, they both have Astrid to tend to. She professes to be sore but very, very happy, lounging back on the pillows like a queen as Caleb cleans between her thighs and Wulf rubs her shoulders.

Eodwulf leaves soon after, with a long, lewd kiss for Astrid and a wink for Caleb. Even that much makes his cheeks burn red. “We should do this again, very soon,” Wulf says before he leaves.

When the candles have been blown out and they are spooned together in bed, sheets still damp with oil and sweat and more, Astrid asks, “So, what did you think, Caleb? Did you like it?”

Caleb is thankful that the tear that rolls down his cheek makes no sound in the dark. “ _Ja_. I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid and Caleb are in an open relationship, and she engineers it so that Caleb walks in on her fucking Eodwulf. She suspects Caleb of being sexually attracted to men, which Caleb can’t admit, and pressures him into a threesome with Eodwulf where they both penetrate her at the same time. Caleb's feelings about it are unclear.


End file.
